totaldramasmackdownfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessie
'''Jessie Domez, '''labelled as '''The Insane DJ, '''competed in Season 1 of Total Drama Smackdown and was placed on the Killer Mics. She was eliminated in Final 3 or Bust and finished 4th. Jessie returned for season 2, and is captain of Team Jessie and won the season. Jessie returned for season 3, but quit the show in Evacuate To The Airport Part 2, but returned in Turning Japanese. Trivia *Jessie is the first person to lose a body part. In this case, one of her teeth, caused by Bec in Dance Dance Demolition. **However, her tooth grows back the next episode *Jessie has worn the most outfits than anyone else so far. *Jessie is one of the 2 to give someone the finger. The other being Heidi. *Jessie is the first player ever to blurt the c-word. *Jessie is also the first player to quit the competition. Gallery Jessie1 (2).png|New Jessie Season 1 Jessie-finger4.JPG Jessie-finger3.JPG Jessie-finger2.JPG Jessie-finger1.JPG Princess Jessie Singing.jpg Jessie-on-drugs.JPG Jessie and Joy vote for Mandii.JPG Jessie and Mandii.JPG Jessie complains about Ben crappy work.JPG Jessie giggles at Benjamin.jpg Jessie kicks Ben.jpg Jessie defeats Ben.jpg Jessie Screams.jpg Jessie Mandii glare.JPG Officer Mandii and Lt.Jessie.jpg Jessie Screams.jpg Jessie angry at Benjamin.jpg Jessie complains about Ben crappy work.JPG Jessie defeats Ben.jpg Jessie faceplant.jpg Jessie froze.JPG Jessie giggles at Benjamin.jpg Jessie hit bone.jpg Jessie kicks Ben.jpg Jessie make fire.jpg Jessie payback on Ben.jpg Joy-Jessie-Mandii-Tyne-Julian-Swimwear.jpg Joy Jessie and Mandii Soaked.jpg Joy and Jessie electrocuted.jpg Mandii's attempt to cut off Jessie's hair.JPG Mandii steals Jessie's hair.jpg KillerMics Julian Tyne Manddii Jessie.JPG Jessie Cavegirl Confessional3.jpg Jessie Cavegirl Confessional2.jpg Jessie Cavegirl Confessional1.jpg Jessie cheering.JPG Jessie-pukesXD.JPG|Jessie puking Jessie hears something.jpg Jessie Heidi fight3.JPG Jessie bone club3.jpg Jessie bone club2.jpg Jessie Ben accidental kiss.jpg Jessie bone club1.jpg Jessie swears at Benjamin.jpg|Jessie yells at Benjamin for messing with her relationship with Jarrod. Also, he was ogling Jessie's rack after she warned him not to. Jessie sharp pain.JPG Jessie ready to rumble.jpg|Jessie gets extremely furious in TDS Catfight Association. Jessie-Fur-Bikini.jpg|Jessie making fire during the first challenge in 2012 B.C. Season 2 Jessie fights Tiger.jpg|Jessie fights Tiger in The Domez-tic Outcome. Jessie laughs.jpg|Jessie laughs just because Chris mentioned the word 'penis'. Untitled4.png|Jessie writes some plans to kill Nina. Jessie gets excited.png Jessie kicks Clayton.PNG Princess Jessie Singing.jpg Jessie Stefan What The Hell.JPG Jessie-yells-at-Security-Guard.jpg Jessie-yell-at-Heidi.jpg Jessie-shoves-Heidi.JPG Jessie gone psycho XD.jpg Jessie throws Heidi.jpg Jessie gone insane.jpg Jessie-is-about-to-hit-Ben-with-her-guitar.JPG Jessie-paparazzi-shock.JPG Jessie breaks mic.jpg Jessie pissed.jpg Jessie waves.JPG Jessie autograph.jpg Jessie-plays-guitar-behind-her-back.JPG Jessie-plays-guitar.JPG Jessie guitar hero.jpg Jessie hits Ben in the crotch with her guitar.jpg Jessie PJ's2.jpg Jessie PJ's1.jpg Jessie PJ confessional1.jpg Jessie PJ confessional5.jpg Jessie PJ comfessional3.jpg Jessie wins TD Smackdown 2.png|Jessie wins the second season of Total Drama Smackdown. Princess Jessie muscles.JPG Princess Jessie sings.JPG Princess Jessie holds birds.JPG Princess Jessie summonds a chimpmunk.JPG Princess Jessie about to sing.JPG Princess Jessie Lands.JPG Princess Jessie gets lowered.JPG Jessie foot.jpg Jessie Does Well.JPG Jessie Window.JPG Princess-Jessie-singing.jpg Jessie-wearing-glass-boot.JPG Jessie-makes-outfit.jpg Jessie-as-Steel -Thunder.jpg Jessie-talks-about-Ben.JPG Jessie-gets-angry.JPG Jessie-pulling-Mandii-out.JPG Scared-Jessie-2.JPG Scared-Jessie-1.JPG Jessie-Hammer.JPG Season 3 Jessie angry at Chris.JPG|Jessie quits the show in Evacuate To The Airport Part 2. Ben tells Jessie she's pretty.JPG Jessie1.jpg JessieJoyGasp.JPG Jessie Benjamin fight.jpg Ben-carries-Jessie.jpg Jessie WNTL.jpg Jessie wedding complaints.JPG Jessie turns to Ben.JPG Ben Jessie bridal carry.JPG Jessie says her vows.JPG Jessie married the wrong guy.JPG Jessie jealous.JPG Jessie gets mad at her wedding.JPG Jessie complains at her wedding.jpg Jessie Diane look down2.JPG Jessie Bear.jpg FabioBenJessieDiane.JPG BlindfoldedJessie.JPG Blindfolded Jessie touch.JPG Jessie-birds.jpg Jessie13.JPG Jessie Crime.jpg Jessie NYC.jpg Julian-Tyne-Joy-Jessie-look-down.JPG Joy-Jessie-Mandii-and-Julian-haul-up-Tyne.JPG Jessie-rides-emu.jpg Fabio helps Jessie.JPG Jessie in green.jpg Jessie lying 1.JPG Jessie lying 2.JPG Jessiewins.jpg Jessie lookout.JPG Jessie close eyes.JPG Jessie arms.JPG Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Killer Mics Category:DakotaBender2119's characters Category:Season 1 contestants Category:CourtneyStalker8196's characters Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Team Jessie Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Speeding NASCARs